1995
Movies released in theaters this year *Houseguest (January 6, 1995) *Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog (January 13, 1995) *Murder in the First (January 20, 1995) *Miami Rhapsody (January 27, 1995) *Boys on the Side (February 3, 1995) *Billy Madison (February 10, 1995) *The Quick and the Dead (February 10, 1995) *The Brady Bunch Movie (February 17, 1995) *Just Cause (February 17, 1995) *Hideaway (March 3, 1995) *Man of the House (March 3, 1995) *Outbreak (March 10, 1995) *Bye Bye Love (March 17, 1995) *Major Payne (March 24, 1995) *Tall Tale (March 24, 1995) *Born to Be Wild (March 31, 1995) *Tommy Boy (March 31, 1995) *Bad Boys (April 7, 1995) *Circle of Friends (April 7, 1995) *Rob Roy (April 7, 1995) *Jury Duty (April 12, 1995) *Kiss of Death (April 21, 1995) *While You Were Sleeping (April 21, 1995) *Friday (April 26, 1995) *Village of the Damned (April 28, 1995) *French Kiss (May 5, 1995) *A Little Princess (May 10, 1995) *Crimson Tide (May 12, 1995) *Die Hard with a Vengeance (May 19, 1995) *Braveheart (May 24, 1995) *Casper (May 26, 1995) *Johnny Mnemonic (May 26, 1995) *The Bridges of Madison County (June 2, 1995) *Fluke (June 2, 1995) *Congo (June 9, 1995) *Batman Forever (June 16, 1995) *Pocahontas (June 23, 1995) *Apollo 13 (June 30, 1995) *Judge Dredd (June 30, 1995) *First Knight (July 7, 1995) *Species (July 7, 1995) *The Indian in the Cupboard (July 14, 1995) *Nine Months (July 14, 1995) *Clueless (July 21, 1995) *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (July 21, 1995) *The Net (July 28, 1995) *Operation Dumbo Drop (July 28, 1995) *Waterworld (July 28, 1995) *Babe (August 4, 1995) *Something to Talk About (August 4, 1995) *Virtuosity (August 4, 1995) *Dangerous Minds (August 11, 1995) *A Kid in King Arthur's Court (August 11, 1995) *A Walk in the Clouds (August 11, 1995) *The Baby-Sitters Club (August 18, 1995) *Mortal Kombat (August 18, 1995) *The Amazing Panda Adventure (August 25, 1995) *Desperado (August 25, 1995) *To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (September 8, 1995) *Unstrung Heroes (September 15, 1995) *Seven (September 22, 1995) *The Big Green (September 29, 1995) *Devil in a Blue Dress (September 29, 1995) *Dead Presidents (October 4, 1995) *Assassins (October 6, 1995) *To Die For (October 6, 1995) *Jade (October 13, 1995) *Get Shorty (October 20, 1995) *Mallrats (October 20, 1995) *Now and Then (October 20, 1995) *Copycat (October 27, 1995) *Powder (October 27, 1995) *Vampire in Brooklyn (October 27, 1995) *Fair Game (November 3, 1995) *Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (November 3, 1995) *Home for the Holidays (November 3, 1995) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (November 10, 1995) *The American President (November 17, 1995) *GoldenEye (November 17, 1995) *It Takes Two (November 17, 1995) *Casino (November 22, 1995) *Money Train (November 22, 1995) *Nick of Time (November 22, 1995) *Toy Story (November 22, 1995) *Father of the Bride Part II (December 8, 1995) *Sense and Sensibility (December 13, 1995) *Heat (December 15, 1995) *Jumanji (December 15, 1995) *Sabrina (December 15, 1995) *Cutthroat Island (December 22, 1995) *Grumpier Old Men (December 22, 1995) *Tom and Huck (December 22, 1995) *Waiting to Exhale (December 22, 1995) *12 Monkeys (December 29, 1995) *Dead Man Walking (December 29, 1995) *Mr. Holland's Opus (December 29, 1995)